Mauvais Choix
by Omya-chan
Summary: Je sorti quelques bouteilles du frigo, toi comme moi en auront bien besoin ce soir… moi pour continuer de t'écouter et toi pour enfoncer toujours plus fort des lames acérées dans mon cœur. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, que j'étais depuis toujours tombé amoureux de toi mais je n'étais que ce crétin de marimo qui avait laissé passer sa chance... UA pour Automatic-writing;)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour nouveau petit One Shot dédié à **Automatic-writing** dont c'était l'anniversaire il y a… p***** de m**** ça fait déjà presque 4 mois…. Humhum enfin bref mais je te l'avais promis alors moi je dis : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » non !?

Je ne suis pas sûre que le début soit très joyeux mais j'espère que la fin te plaira :D

Je te fais plein de gros bisous chère co-directrice de Yaoi Hight School ) et joyeux anniversaire (très, mais alors très, très en retard -_-)

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M pour un lemon un peu étrange ma foi, et le langage d'un marimo en chaleur xD.  
Disclaimer : One Piece appartient exclusivement à notre maître à tous : M. Oda-sama ! C'est vrai quoi, si ce n'était pas le cas, le Thousand Sunny serait connu dans tout Grand Line comme étant le nouveau lieu de pèlerinage de la Gay Pride xD !

Béta : Ô lecteurs et lectrices de notre chère amie Omya-chan, voici donc [enfin] la correction de ce petit OS. Un petit OS qui est vraiment bien, et il me semble qu'elle s'est légèrement amélioré dans son style [et dans son nombre de fautes d'orthographe, aussi, mais chuuuut]. Voili-voilou, donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mauvais choix :**

_Encore une fois la sonnette de mon petit appartement retentit tard dans la soirée. Il était déjà 23h15, plus vraiment l'heure de recevoir des invités…  
J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'interphone sans même décrocher, je savais déjà que ce serait toi qui te tiendrais derrière ma porte dans quelques minutes.  
Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ce fut bien toi sous ce déguisement qui vint une nouvelle fois me demander asile. Je te laissais entrer sans rien dire, il n'y avait plus besoin de ça entre nous.  
Tu rentras dans le salon et ôta le chapeau, les lunettes de soleil et le grand manteau que tu étais obligé de revêtir pour me rendre visite. Ton visage dépité fit ressurgir cette boule de colère qui me dévorait le cœur depuis trois ans. Toujours sans rien dire, j'ébouriffais tendrement tes cheveux avec un petit sourire et sortis quelques bouteilles du frigo, les posant sur le kotatsu**(1)** avant de t'inviter à t'assoir. Tu finis par me rendre mon sourire et te laissa tomber sur un cousin en face de moi._

« _ J'suis désolé Zoro, commenças-tu doucement en détournant le regard, encore une fois, je viens t'emmerder super tard avec mes histoires de cœur et toi tu continues quand même à m'ouvrir…

_ Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser à la rue. » Fis-je, riant légèrement alors que j'ouvrais déjà une première bouteille.

_Toi comme moi en aurons bien besoin ce soir… Moi pour continuer à t'écouter, et toi pour enfoncer toujours plus fort des lames acérées dans mon cœur._

…

« _ Mais tu ne comprends pas, cette fois il a été trop loin ! C'est toi qu'il a insulté alors qu'on était en plein milieu de… Enfin tu vois quoi, et puis il sait très bien que toi et moi on est que des amis pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il te déteste ! Franchement je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il se sente obligé de se comporter aussi violemment ? Au lit ça ne me dérange pas mais… »

_J'avalais rapidement une nouvelle goulée d'alcool. Je devrais être habitué depuis le temps mais, apparemment, t'entendre parler de ce type me mettait toujours hors de moi… Pourtant j'étais le plus à blâmer dans cette histoire, le crétin de marimo comme toujours, qui avait laissé passer sa chance…  
Tu étais toujours plongé dans ton monologue, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, comme toujours lorsque tu es particulièrement énervé. Les joues rougis, les lèvres pincées sur cette cigarette que tu mordais plus que tu ne fumais, tes belles mains qui tapaient du poing sur la table avant d'attraper une nouvelle bouteille et ta voix qui continuait de me mimer vos scènes de ménages m'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Je n'avais plus besoin de t'écouter attentivement, d'ailleurs tu ne m'apprenais rien de nouveaux, tu avais surtout besoin de te défouler en paroles et c'est ce que tu faisais, sans te préoccuper que j'y réponde ou non. _

_Dis-moi, depuis combien d'année se connaissait-on, tous les deux ? Amis depuis le lycée, on avait grandi dans le même genre de banlieue pauvres et mal famées, le genre d'endroit où pour s'en sortir on n'avait pas énormément de choix. Après le BAC (que j'avais vraiment eu plus parce que l'établissement voulait se débarrasser de moi que pour mes résultats), j'avais trouvé une place au dojo où je m'entrainais et à présent mon salaire de prof m'avait fait passer dans la classe « moyenne » de notre société. La plus belle réussite qu'on puisse espérer pour quelqu'un de mon ''espèce''… Pourtant toi, tu t'en étais sorti aussi, mais différemment. Déjà au lycée tu étais toujours très populaire auprès des filles, comme des garçons, bien que tes manières, un peu étranges, faisaient de toi un véritable excentrique. Pour le coup, on s'était bien trouvé toi et moi ! Deux types en dehors des conventions, qui passaient leur temps à se battre avec rien en commun à part cette envie de s'en sortir par n'importe quel moyen…  
Je connaissais ton rêve de vouloir un jour devenir un cuisinier renommé et prouver au monde que même des gens comme nous pouvaient atteindre les hautes sphères. Cependant encore fallait-il en avoir les moyens, que ce soit une prestigieuse école ou une simple fac, tout était payant ici. Ou plutôt rien n'était permis d'accès pour nous. Les bourses n'était accordées qu'à de « rares génies ayant eu le malheur de naître dans une zone défavorisée », alors même toi plutôt bon élève n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir un jour poursuivre tes études…  
En fait c'était ton corps qui t'avait sauvé.  
Ce type qui t'avais un jour croisé dans la rue, ce fameux photographe, t'avais offert ce travail de modèle pour un magasin de mode et nous avions tous été bluffé de te voir t'en sortir aussi bien. Fallait aussi dire que le salaire était en conséquence, mais ce que tu ne disais pas aux autres c'était la monnaie d'échange de ton contrat. Tu étais devenu le sex toy de ce type. Je l'avais appris par hasard et je me souviens m'être énervé, pourtant toi tu m'avais simplement répondu : « Si ça peut me permettre de toujours continuer à aller plus loin, je me fous bien de vendre mon corps au plus offrant. ». J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès lors, que j'étais depuis toujours tombé amoureux de toi. Seulement ma fierté et le fait que je ne me savais pas bi m'avais fait laisser passer cette chance. _

_Lorsqu'au début de la première tu m'avais avoué m'aimer, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de m'interroger sur mes sentiments. Les histoires d'amour ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. Tu avais donc abandonné et d'un commun accord aucun de nous n'avait voulu que notre amitié n'en pâtisse alors nous n'en avions plus jamais reparlé. Cinq ans sont déjà passés depuis lors, et je ne fais que m'apercevoir enfin de mes erreurs. Seulement c'est trop tard à présent, toi tu as tourné la page et moi je reste bloqué dans ce passé que je regrette tant…_

_À force, ce type qui t'avait fait connaître s'était lassé de ton corps et était sans doute parti avec un autre mec, nouveau dans le métier. Tandis que toi tu continuais ta flamboyante carrière d'idole dans ses magasines que les filles s'arrachaient.  
C'est à ce moment-là que tu avais fait SA connaissance.  
Rob Lucci, cet autre mannequin avec qui tu avais travaillé un jour, t'avais directement tapé dans l'œil… Et depuis 3ans je te voyais t'accrocher à cette relation, pourtant houleuse, que tu entretenais avec lui. Ce salaud sadique et maso qui apparemment avait de forts penchants dominateur dans ses relations conjugales (choses dont je me serais bien passées de savoir si mon rôle de meilleur ami ne consistait pas à t'écouter me raconter certaines scènes de votre vie, tel un psy pour couple…) me mettait hors de moi._

_Le temps passait et les cadavres de bières, de bouteilles de rhum et autres alcool plus ou moins fort continuaient de s'amonceler sur la table. Tu n'avais jamais tenu l'alcool mais tu te faisais toujours un devoir de finir bourré avant la fin du récit de la soirée. Ce qui, au final, ne te faisais devenir que plus explicite dans tes descriptions. Je n'avais même plus besoin de faire semblant de t'écouter, je me contentais simplement d'admirer ton visage et de me faire du mal en repensant à ce qu'on aurait pu être tous les deux si je n'étais pas aussi con des fois... J'avais bien tenté de t'oublier, notamment avec cette fille, Tashigi**(2)**, une passionnée de sabre qui me rappelait Kuina mais ça n'avait pas tenu un an. J'avais trouvé vachement ironique le fait que tu sois venu me consoler après notre rupture et que tu tentes de me recaser avec quelqu'un… Mais je l'avais sans doute mérité._

_Il m'était impossible de t'avouer mes sentiments à présent. Je m'en étais rendu compte trop tard, puis tu serais sans doute celui qui me repousserais aujourd'hui. Sauf que contrairement à toi, je serais bien incapable de supporter tout ce que je t'avais fait enduré à l'époque, à me voir sortir cette fille, Robin, durant toute notre dernière année et nous ne pourrions jamais retrouver la relation que nous avions actuellement. _

« _ Nan mais c'est vraii quoiii ! Moi j'essaye qu'on discute et tout mais lui il s'énerve tout le temps… Et puis au lit j'n'en parle même pas ! Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où il m'… »

_Je soupirais une énième fois en débouchant une nouvelle canette. Je savais très bien que comme d'habitude tu continuerais à le blâmer encore un moment puis comme si tu étais complètement envouté par cet homme tu recommencerais, sans même y penser, à le complimenter. Ainsi, le lendemain ou voir le soir même, tu remettrais ton déguisement pour passer incognito dans le quartier avant de rejoindre de nouveau ce lit dans lequel tu disais tant souffrir juste avant. Quant à moi, je continuerai sans doute à me saoûler seul, incapable de dormir alors que l'image de ton visage se tordant de plaisir quand il te prendrait violemment m'obséderait l'esprit.  
Tout ça durait depuis trois ans quand même, alors à force je devrais vraiment finir par m'habituer non ? Ou alors il me faudrait apprendre à ne plus t'ouvrir avant que ça ne me détruise… Mais ça, j'en étais incapable. J'étais devenu incapable de me passer de toi, même si chacune de nos soirées me brisait un peu plus à chaque fois…_

« _ … Et là il a commencé à s'en prendre à toi et aux autres ! Comme si parce que vous habitiez toujours près d'une cité pourrie, vous ne méritiez plus que je vous parle ou qu'on ait des contacts ! J'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de vous comme des déchets ! Alors j'me suis encore plus énervé… »

_Je te vis reprendre une gorgée d'alcool avant de t'arrêter un instant, comme si tu avais besoin de te concentrer pour continuer._  
_Ça y est, tu allais commencer à t'en vouloir et penser que tu y avais été trop fort maintenant…_

« _ En fait, je me rends compte maintenant que ça fait longtemps que ça allait plus entre nous… »

_Sur le coup je m'arrêtais net, la cannette encore à hauteur de la bouche et les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes._

« _ Je sais même pas pourquoi je continuais à y croire… »

_Ton unique œil visible se fixa sur moi, le regard flou comme si tu semblais, toi aussi, regretter quelque chose du passé. Puis tu repris d'un ton sérieux en reposant ta cannette._

« _ Alors, j'ai rompu… Je lui ai dit que c'était fini et je me suis barré. J'en ai marre de ce boulot de merde, de ces gens prêts à tout pour du fric ou un peu de notoriété. Toujours être obligé de suivre les dernières tendances et de s'y conformer. On te demande ton avis sur rien et en fait t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas le donner, peu importe qu'il fasse -10 et qu'on te demande de poser en maillot de bain ou +35 et que tu doives porter une doudoune ! Tout ce qu'on demande à toutes ces belles demoiselles, c'est d'être suffisamment maigres pour qu'on puisse compter leur os à travers leur peau, alors qu'elles étaient déjà parfaites avant ! Quant aux hommes, on nous conseille de devenir accros à la gonflette et à la cocaïne puisqu'elle à aide à tenir le coup physiquement, mais au final tout est retouché sur les photos… Ils font tout pour nous créer comme des « humains parfaits » et donner aux gens une ambition impossible à atteindre, ça fait marcher la société de consommation tu vois… Quoi qu'en fait un gars comme toi n'aurait pas de problème à ce niveau-là. »

_Je faillis recracher ma bière lorsque tu murmuras la dernière phrase, tes yeux étrangement tristes posés sur moi. _

« _ Dis Zoro, tu ne t'es toujours pas retrouvé de petite amie, hein ? » Me demandas-tu en te levant, chancelant dangereusement, avant de contourner la table basse qui nous séparait d'un pas mal assuré.

_Ça devenait dangereux là, tu avais bien trop bu pour être maître de tes actes et j'avais moi-même suffisamment abusé de l'alcool pour ne plus du tout me sentir coupable de te faire quelque chose qui pourrait tout briser entre nous…  
Tu te laissas tomber à genoux en face de moi, les joues rougies par l'ivresse et les yeux brillants._

« _ T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas être bi ? Soufflas-tu en posant tes mains sur mon torse.

_ Sanji, t'es complètement ivre, tu sais plus ce que tu dis… » Murmurai-je, complètement déchiré.

_L'éclat dans tes yeux disparu de nouveau et tu baissas la tête, découragé._

« _ Excuse-moi, je sais que j'avais juré de plus t'en parler… Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave de garder un peu d'espoir… T'as été le premier, tu sais ? De qui je suis vraiment tombé amoureux... Et puis t'a toujours été là pour moi depuis… »

_Tu te figeais soudain alors que les larmes venaient de franchir la barrière de tes paupières._

« _ Putain c'est quoi ça encore ? Pourquoi je pleure maintenant moi ? Merde ! J'suis désolé Zoro, c'est parce que j'ai encore trop bu, j'suis vraiment qu'un con… »

_Ouais, t'étais complètement con, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et t'avais trop forcé sur la boisson comme d'habitude, mais là, celui qui avait vraiment déconné c'était moi. Je t'avais sauté dessus sans réfléchir, l'alcool aidant sans doute, j'avais saisi ta nuque d'une main pour rapprocher ton visage et je t'avais embrassé… un premier baiser loin d'être chaste. _

_Encore plus enivré par le goût sucré qu'avaient tes lèvres à cause de tous ce que tu avais bu, j'avais sans hésiter laissé ma langue s'aventurer plus loin, entraînant la tienne dans un ballet ivre et de plus en plus langoureux. Je sentis tes mains chaudes se glisser sous mon tee-shirt avant d'agripper mes côtes pour rapprocher nos deux corps alors que tu répondais au baiser. Pourtant, je crois bien que je fus celui qui te fis finalement basculer sous moi, s'en pour autant arrêter de t'embrasser. Ta chemise et mon tee-shirt ne furent très vite qu'un lointain souvenir et le reste de nos vêtements respectifs nous apparut alors plus que superflu. Je n'avais pas envie de voir cet instant s'arrêter alors que pour la première fois depuis trois ans, tes mains qui parcouraient mon corps n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination. C'était la première fois pour moi que je le faisais avec un autre homme et il devait te rester assez de lucidité pour te rendre compte que je n'étais pas prêt à m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression de te sentir offert sous mois, pourtant je ne voulais pas te donner du plaisir dans la douleur comme cet imbécile de Rob Lucci et je préférais de loin te voir aussi actif que moi. _

_Laissant tes lèvres au profit de ton cou, je m'acharnais à trouver tous tes points sensibles, descendant de plus en plus bas sur ton corps. Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de t'aimer et je n'y arriverai sans doute jamais, et je voulais te le faire sentir ce soir. Te transmettre tous ses sentiments que jamais depuis si longtemps gardés pour moi et que j'avais eu tant de mal à admettre… J'en avais souvent rêvé et pourtant tout me semblait nouveau, ton corps, tes muscles, ta voix, ton odeur et jusqu'à tes cheveux… Mon imagination n'avait pas été capable de reproduire le dixième de ce qui me grisait à présent. _

« _ Ah, attends Zoro… Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Murmuras-tu entre deux gémissements, alors que ma main avait brusquement saisi ton membre déjà tendu par le plaisir et l'alcool.

_ Ne me compare pas à ce sale bâtard ! Je veux que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi ! » M'énervai-je alors que tu me fixais avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_Je soupirais et laissais tomber ma tête dans ton cou, m'enivrant de l'odeur de ta peau. _

« _ Je ne suis pas ivre Sanji… Du moins, je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que tout ça est vraiment important pour moi. En vérité, je… »

_Ma voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure que je voulais que tu sois le seul à entendre, le seul devant qui je perdrais un peu de cette fierté qui m'était si précieuse._

« _ En vérité, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi depuis ce jour-là… Depuis que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais au lycée et que je me suis lâchement esquivé. »

_Relevant les yeux sur ton visage je te fixais sans honte alors que ton unique œil visible semblait s'écarquiller au summum de l'étonnement. _

_Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer, ce soir pourtant je vis pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ce liquide transparent déborder de tes yeux. Seulement, contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'abus d'alcool n'en était pas la cause, il t'empêchait juste de contrôler le flot salé qui inondait tes joues et se perdait en fins sillons. _

« _ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes crétin ! Crias-tu en détournant brusquement la tête sur le côté pour soustraire ton visage à mon regard. Ça va pas de me dire des trucs pareil ! Et merde ! C'est la faute à l'alcool si je pleure hein, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

_Même complètement bourré, tu ne perdais pas ta répartie, hein ? Mais tu n'étais pas capable de me cacher tes émotions et l'énorme sourire qui recouvrait tes lèvres en était bien la preuve._

« _ Je sais. » Riai-je, t'embrassant.

_''Finalement je n'étais peut-être pas le plus fier de nous deux…_'', pensai-je en te relevant pour t'emmener dans ma chambre.

…

_Cependant cette nuit, toute fierté fut écartée. Après des années de désirs refoulés, il me semblait que l'exaltation avec laquelle je découvrais ton corps était décuplée par toute la frustration qui m'habitait. Mais j'étais heureux que tu sembles y prendre autant de plaisir que moi, je voulais que ce soit mieux… Mieux que toutes les fois où tu l'avais fait avec ce type. Je voulais te faire ressentir à quel point de t'avais désiré et te faire l'amour tellement bien que plus jamais tu n'aurais ne serait-ce que la pensée de ce type. _

_D'un coup sec je rentrais en toi, redécouvrant moi-même à quel point mon imagination était fictive concernant ta voix lorsque tu commenças à crier de plaisir. Tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à te retenir et j'avais toujours apprécié ça chez toi. Mais là, ça en devenait presque douloureux pour une certaine partie de mon anatomie alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir de te blesser en y allant plus fort._

« _ Ahh… Zoro, c'est bon, arrête de te retenir… T'as utilisé quasiment tout le lubrifiant, tu peux y aller maintenant. Haletas-tu avec un sourire moqueur.

_ La… La ferme tronche de gruyère ! C'en était pour femme alors… Commençai-je en rougissant.

_ Ahahah, espèce de marimo idiot ! Ça marche pareil ! Ahahahahahaha ! »

_Son hilarité fit ressurgir ma colère. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être chiant quand il était bourré._

« _ Arrête de rire abruti ! Ou j'arrête tout, tous de suite ! Criai-je les joues en feu.

_ AhahaNANNNNNNN ! »

_Agrippant férocement mes épaules, tu m'attiras de nouveau à toi dans un baiser ivre qui me donnait l'impression d'être soûl, pour la première fois de ma vie._

« _ Pardon Zoro ! Me souris-tu le regard voilé par l'alcool et le plaisir. Pardon, je t'aime, tu sais mon marimo ! »

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tu te comportes comme un enfant à chaque fois que tu buvais trop ? Au moins peut-être que ton manque de lucidité t'empêchera de trop t'attarder sur mon visage que je devinais de plus en plus rouge. _

« _ Ouai… Moi aussi Baka -cook… »

_Je vis ton unique œil s'écarquiller de surprise, ta bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'un mot n'en sorte et ton sourcil entortillé se lever à l'extrême à l'entente du surnom. Je ne l'avais plus employé depuis le lycée, quand tu croyais encore à ton rêve et que tu venais souvent cuisiner pour l'algue incapable de faire cuire des pâtes que j'étais…_

« _ Je croyais que t'en avais marre de ton boulot ? Murmurai-je soudain terrifié à l'idée que plus tu allais décuver, plus il était possible que tu reviennes sur tes paroles, jusqu'à renoncer à ta décision de quitter cet empaffé de mannequin et d'aller rejoindre dans sa tour de verre du centre-ville.

_ C'est vrai. Soufflas-tu soudain avec un doux sourire, alors que mon cœur ne semblait toujours pas vouloir redémarrer. Tu as raison, j'ai même assez d'argent de côté pour ouvrir tout de suite mon propre resto et tant pis si je n'ai pas le diplôme d'une de leurs écoles à la con ! Je l'installerais ici, dans notre quartier et tous ces gens friqués seront bien obligés de descendre de leurs palaces pour venir manger chez moi ! »

_Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous ton air si confiant._

« _ Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Je sais que j'y arriverais et même que je l'appellerai l'All Blue ! Comme la légende, car son nom sera connu dans tout le pays ! »

_Depuis combien de temps ne t'avais-je pas entendu parler de ton rêve comme ça ? J'étais incapable de m'en rappeler, mais j'étais sûr que, au fond de moi, tu n'avais pas pu l'oublier._

« _ Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi Ero-cook, mais là tu vois j'ai encore très faim de quelque chose de différent… Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus aguichante au creux de son cou.

_ Alors arrête de te retenir, Marimo, répliquas-tu avec un grand sourire, tu m'as déjà suffisamment fait attendre ! ».

* * *

**1** : Table base chauffante Japonaise. J'en veux trop une chez moi !  
**2 **: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MON DIEU ! J'ai fait sortir Zoro avec Tashigiiiii ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh *part se suicider d'un immeuble de 88 étages* (et oui parce que pensez bien à tous gens que vous allez mettre dans la merde si vous le faites sur les rails du métro ! Non, non ça parle de vécu !)  
Ce que je peux être méchante des fois o_o...

Et voilà, bon je sais les persos sont assez OOC, et le retournement de situation est un peu rapide mais c'est aussi par ce que au départ je pensais faire de cette histoire une fic à plusieurs chapitres où l'on assisterait à toute les étapes dont parle Zoro dans cet OS… mais j'avoue que pour l'instant ça reste un projet étant donné que les cours et maintenant l'auto-école (JE VEUX UN CHAUFFEURRRR :'( !) ne me permette pas d'écrire plus d'une histoire longue à la fois. D'ailleurs le chapitre de 2 Trust est à moitié traduit déjà, j'attends juste que mes oraux blanc soit passé pour le terminé donc je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir le poster tout de suite -…  
Après j'ai aussi quasiment terminé un petit OS sur l'anniv de Zoro mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'y toucher de toute la semaine alors là aussi ce sera un « joyeux anniversaire en retard » mais bon… j'ai bien l'intention de le poster quand même è_é !

Bref, tous avec moi : **otanjoubiomedetou** **Automatic-Writing** :D c'était quand même pour elle à la base xD !


End file.
